New World
by luver.123
Summary: Rewritten version of Second Chance. Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara accidentally travel to a parallel world where they start over. What troubles does this new world bring them. Shounen-ai and no definite pairings yet. Suggestion are helpful! CHAPTER 5 up! I replaced the notice. V.O.T.E. now!
1. Chapter 1

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

**I can't believe that no one pointed out the obvious mistake I made.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Naruto.

**Warning**: major OOC-ness, character death,

**Summary**: Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara accidentally travel to a parallel world where they start over from scratch.

**Hey everyone I know I haven't been updating but here it is! I hope you all Enjoy! FLAMERS ARE NOT WELCOMED!**

**THERE WILL BE BOYxBOY!**

"Talking"

Everything else

'_Thinking'_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**Unknown location**

**No P.O.V.**

"You should worry less about that and more of ourselves, in few hundred years this place will be okay. We need to scour for food." Said a deep voice of a 20 year old. He stood at the height of 6' 1". He had short blood-red hair that sticked up in many directions. His skin was fair with a kanji for love on his upper right part of his forehead. Although his face remained as emotionless as stone his teal eyes were laced slightly with regret but well hidden.

"Yea, your right I'm sorry. I must be a burden the way I am now." An 18 year old said more to himself then to the others. He was reminding himself to keep it together. He was shorter then the red head, standing at the height of 5' 9''. He had spiky bond hair that just touched his shoulders, two side bangs that framed his face with bang that covered his entire forehead, stopping midway to his eyebrows. 3 whisker like birth marks married each of his cheek. Sapphire eyes had showed a mixture of regret, pain, and saddens.

"Your still a dobe, you know that. No one here said you were a burden." A 19-year-old stated. He was a few months older then the blond. He has black-blue hair sticking in the back of his head with side bangs reaching just beyond his chin. His eyes were like coal but seeping through them they were an undeniable guilt. His pale skin made only made his hair and eyes stand out. He was standing at the same height as the blond.

He walk over to the blond, reaching over to him. He extended his arm to reach the blond's shoulder, who was now face towards the run-ins of what as once happy, joyful village but pulled back once he got to close.

"But I'm not helping anyone with the way I am now, right, Sasuke." The blond replied to the black haired teen, now identified as Sasuke.

"No, you're not, Naruto." The red head replied the Blondie named Naruto. Naruto winced a little.

"Thats enough Gaara!" Sasuke hissed at the red head named Gaara.

"You shouldn't baby him." Gaara said in an almost hiding voice. As much as he cared for Naruto, they couldn't afford to baby each other anymore. What was done, was done and there was nothing they could do to change it.

"I'm not-" Sasuke stopped speaking when he and the others sense an unusual large amount of chakra to the left of him. As far as he and the others knew, there was nothing there.

"Lets go find out what that is." Naruto said, wanting to stop the fighting. He never did like it when his two most important people fought, even if it wasn't physical.

Gaara was the first to head out then Sasuke, who was behind him, glaring into Gaara's back. Naruto just sighed and followed after the two.

A few hours later

Once they arrived at their destination, they were at the entrance of a temple. The temple was mainly red in color but had a few specs of gold, blue and light brown. A red large Japanese archway was 20 Ft with two smaller one more attached to the side of it, was about 15 Ft tall. Surrounding the property was a concert wall, the archway being the only visible entrance.(1)

What the three males found most interesting was the pathway. Now being on a dead planet, as far as they know, seeing variety of plants would usually be shocking but no it was the 18 mini statues of all nine buuji that shocked them. Each statue was facing each other in a pair.

_A temple made for the Buuji's? I wonder if Kyuubi knows? _Naruto thought to himself. Naruto tried to contact Kyuubi but all he got was him snoring. Naruto knew from experience what happens when you wake him up from his sleep. _I'll ask later._

The temple itself was only a story high with a porch going all the way around it. The beams and fence contacting them were a deep red. The fence is made up from many different shapes and sizes. But the temple being, only, one story didn't make it small but the right size.

As they headed inside, they noticed just how old and new each item, in the temple was. Like it was very well persevered, just like the temple itself. Even the temple was strange, it looked old but at the same time there was nothing they could visibly see that was old. In fact there wasn't anything. It was clean. No dust, cracks or cobwebs. Nothing.

_Its like someone comes and cleans the temple but we're the only ones here. _Sasuke thought as he began to question himself. The others were having similar thoughts. Still none of this answered their question. Where did the chakra come from?

"This is just me or does this place feels…" Naruto said paused to find the right word. "…odd." The other agreed.

"It's obviously important but why haven't we never seen it before?" Gaara questioned as the others started to look around.

"Hn." Sasuke used his famous grunt to answer Gaara.

Naruto was looking around the edge of the room, where the painting of a man were. It wasn't well drawn and it wasn't bad either. You could tell what the artist was trying to paint, a man in front of the Buuji's. He had blond hair and you couldn't his face because his back was turned when the person painted it. As Naruto turned the corner, Gaara called out to them. He was in the next room over.

As Naruto drew closer to the Statue Gaara found, his foot sinked in.

"Shit." Naruto called out.

At the sound of a moving stone, all eyes shifted and fell towards the marble statue as it revealed a dark hidden passage way.

Naruto, being the curious, was just about to enter said dark tunnel when someone pulled him back.

"Idiot! It could be a trap!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto in frustration for his carelessness.

"But Sasuke~" Naruto whined, extending the last part of Sasuke's name, "How else are we supposed to find out what it is?"

Without saying anything to the others, Gaara walked past the bickering friends into the tunnel.

"HEY WAIT UP GAARA!" Naruto shouted after seeing Gaara go into the dark tunnel. Sasuke followed the two mumbling how he was going to kill them, if they get him kill for their recklessness.

Going down the stairs Gaara thought to himself of how noisy his two friends can be, before stopping making Naruto crash into his back.

"Gaara why'd you stop?" Naruto asked while rubbing his nose.

"Dead end." Gaara simply stated.

Naruto looked in front of Gaara and saw nothing but a brick wall with a single torch lighting the area. Seeing this, Naruto looked back and wondered to himself if there were torches leading down the stairs since he couldn't remember but then again he was arguing with Sasuke the entire way.

"Lets go back." Sasuke said. He was facing both Gaara and Naruto's side, putting his back against the brick wall when he sudden felt the brick against his shoulder go in a little causing the wall in front of Gaara to open up, completely.

_Dammit. _Sasuke thought to himself.

"LETS GO!" Naruto yelled as he charged forward setting off the traps with Sasuke and Gaara close behind.

After dodging several arrows, spikes popping up from the ground as well as death threats from Sasuke, and silent anger from Gaara all headed towards our favorite little ninja, they came to a halt at the entrance of a cave. Why a cave, no one will know.

"Should we go in?" Naruto ask hesitantly after his last experience, at least thats what he likes tell himself.

"We can't go back." Gaara said as all three looked behind them.

_Maybe we went to far_. All three were thinking as they saw the destruction they cause with their jutsu on each trap. The entire place was trashed.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and walked forward into the cave with Gaara as Naruto followed.

After entering, the entrance of the cave collapsed on its self. Inside the cave you couldn't see anything, only hear the echo of the dripping water throughout the cave.

It took them a while but they were able to adjust their eye sight to see the outline of some shapes such as their comrades.

Gaara felt a slight breeze coming from an ahead of him into his face. "There's wind coming from that direction. Let's go." Gaara pointed to it out to the others.

"Sasuke" Naruto called out, in a hushed voice. Naruto clutched the hem of Sasuke's shirt. "Do you think there's any ghost here?"(2)

Sasuke paused for a moment then looked down at Naruto. He smirked at the sight. Naruto's cheek was slightly pink and was looking down at the cave floor, probable hoping no one would notice.

"Is that why you asked if we should come in here?" Naruto snapped his head towards Sasuke. Gaara listened to the conversion amused.

"NO!" Naruto yelled with an echo following. His face turned a bright red in embarrassment.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted while smirking, not believing a single word as Naruto continued to try to deny everything.

"We're here." Gaara stated, interrupting Sasuke and Naruto's one-sided, on Naruto's part, argument.

They stopped at the end of the cave where there was an old rusty iron gate. As Gaara opened the iron gate it and a loud screeching noise that Naruto couldn't help but cringe to.

The gate door fell once Gaara fully opened it. There was a dirt road in a forest of various plants. As they followed down the road they came across different animals. Ones they never thought they would see again. The entire area they were in was unaffected by the war. They could only hope more places like this were around the five nations.

Following down the dirt road led the three to an old abandoned house.

The house was made completely from white, light grey-almost silver but mostly covered in a dark very bricks. The two story home had two windows on top and two windows on bottom. The windows were shattered and the door way was broken, hanging off of its hinges. Parts of the front was covered in vines that went into the windows and door. The air around the home could give chills to anyone who walked past it. And the dead tree didn't help any.

Needless to say Naruto, who was convinced that the place was haunted, was scared shitless and currently clutching Sasuke's arm. Poor arm.

The three entered, with much protest from Naruto, who eventually agreed to it, searched around, The house looked beaten up on the inside. Everything was thrown around like a bunch of bandits came in here a long time ago and trashed the place.

Though as they searched each room they came across a locked door. Naruto was convinced that the ghost was in there waiting for them. He seemed kind of obsessed with the ghost thing but whatever. Sasuke and Gaara ignored his protest and forced the door open.

Gaara used his sand to brake the door and the three entered, Naruto being last. With a quick glimpse they noticed that the room wasn't like the rest of the house. Un fact it has off the same feeling as the temple. The room was clearing a bedroom but it looked as if someone was living there. Clean. The bed was made and the room was in the same style as the rest of the house but wasn't destroyed. Like it was frozen in time.

They would have investigated the bedroom started glowing red and swirling lines form the kanji for reborn. And in a blinding light the house was swollen within it. As it died down there was dead silence within the house as the birds flew away towards a village full of life and joy not far away, celebrating there survival.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S CORNER :)**

**1- I saw the picture online and thought it looked amazing so I used it and added a few more things but I Don't think I did a good job describing it.**

**2- I couldn't resist! After all we all know he has a phobia of ghost so I had to use! It will probably come up later in the story again!**

**If I'm spelling something wrong or you notice something off please do tell me!**

**GIVES LOTS OF REVIEWS :)**

* * *

**Edited on 2/4/2013**

**What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Naruto.

**Warning**: OOC-ness, character death,

**Summary**: Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara start their lives over again in a different dimension to survive the waste land that was once their home.

"Talking"

Everything else

_Thinking_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**In Konoha**

**No P.O.V.**

The village was in chaos. Everyone was running around the village trying to get away. The civilians were packing their things and were quickly getting to the shelters. The citizens didn't know what to think when the sirens went off. Yes, they practiced when they were in school and knew where to go but earlier this morning they were doing what they usually would do but then the sirens went off. It was completely unexpected. They were being evacuated, the women and children first. The babies were crying, knowing that something was wrong.

The shinobi's, running on the roof tops getting to their destination without getting caught in the crowed. They were to either help the citizens or help keep the fox at bay until the Hokage shows up.

It all started when there were two shinobi's that were doing their daily border check when they noticed a Fox coming there way. That was a day ago. When the Hokage finally received the news he immediately sounded the alarm and called all shinobi's to action. The fox was already close to village.

**Outside Konoha**

The blazing forest miles away was raptly being consumed by the fire. All available shinobi were either headed on sight or already there. There, Through combined efforts, they were holding the Kyuubi back for as long as they could. Still the shinobi, no matter the number, was falling quickly.

The fox was at least 200 feet tall and less in diameter. The fox had a bull burned orange fur coat that went all the way around it. Its body was slender and the spiked fur only added to its ferocious looks. All nine tails was going around in many directions, hitting what every it could like a hurricane. It's glowing slit red eyes gleamed, around the eye was black outline going up to its elongated fox ears. Its sharp white teeth were a matching set with its claws came down hitting the very shinobi that attacks it.

"Hold it off until the Hokage comes!" A shinobi yelled to his comrades as they in return yelled in cheers, their spirits renewed at the thought of their savior and leader, their Hokage coming to the rescue.

And they charged forward.

**In Konoha**

In the hospital, laid a women in her late 20s. She had bright blood-red hair with her round closed grey/blueish eyes. Her hair was laying flat underneath her, seeing clearly just how long her hair was, stopped mid-thigh. She was with a body many women would kill for. She was happily sleeping comfortably in the bed even though the village's being evacuated when a knocking woke up the ex-kunoichi.

"Hey sweetheart, did I wake you up?" Asked a blond spiky haired man. His thick hair went down just below his shoulders. He had bangs on the side at the same length as well as regular bangs that stopped short on his forehead. He had narrow pure blue eyes with a natural tan complexion.

"Yes, you did Minato." The women stated, pissed off that someone decided to disturbed her rest, even if it was her husband.

"Kushina." The man, now defined as Minato said in a serious tone. Kushina knew something was wrong immediately and sat straight up. She looked around and saw her kids sleeping. Nothing was wrong with the children like she feared.

"Kyuubi is on it way to attack the village. I need the twins to seal it away." He went straight to the point as he saw his wife's eyes go wide in shock and anger.

"NO! I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT! THEY'RE MY KIDS! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF RUINING THEIR LIVES LIKE THAT! SO GOD HELP I'LL-" She stopped in the middle of her yelling and felt a sharp pain. She did just give birth to twins. Minato went straight to her side.

"Don't strain yourself, Kushina. Your still in pain" He knew that the pain wasn't actually serious but because she wouldn't listen to the doctor and take the pain medication most women take when they give birth. She was raving about how the Uzumaki's built on pain and nothing could stop them. Sometimes Minato was really worried about her.

"What about you! They can't grow up without a father by their side! Who will help me! Who is supposed to replace you! Tell me that, Minato!" It hurt Minato to see his wife so desperate.

"You know it's my duty as the leader of the village, Kushina. And you know that I love you." Minato said with a loving voice. "but that isn't all." He said looking at the two newborns, sleeping soundless.

"You want to seal that monster into my babies. Go ask someone else. Not my babies. Please." Her voice went from pleading to demanding within a second. She knew he couldn't but she also knew what it was like to be a jinchuriki_. _How hard life could be. She didn't want that for her kids. But she didn't have a choice either. The seal required new borns and they were the only ones.

_Does Kami have a bad sense of joke. _She thought to her self bitterly as she knew she wouldn't win the argument against Minato.

"Do you think I want to do this to mine-our children. How can I ask someone else what I wouldn't do? Kushina, the last thing I want to do is this our kids." Minato pleaded.

"I-I understand. Just come back with the kids, **alive**. You hear me. Or else I hunt you down my self." Kushina said as she got up. But she knew that the seal he wanted to use would cost him his life but she just couldn't say no. he was the Hokage, He had responsibilities. Not just to her and their children but to the village as well.

_I never thought I would have to say goodbye._

"I'm going to help who ever I can find to the Namikaze compound whether you like it or not. Now go save the village, Mr. Hero." Kushina said, know both that Minato didn't want her to exhaust herself and that the compound was the safest part in all of Konoha. Minato nodded, knowing it's pointless to argue with her. With that he took the kids, each in one arm and left in a yellow flash.

Kushina cried for the first time in years.

**Uchiha Compound**

**No P.O.V.**

A baby of only a few months old had wakened up crying. He had a small amount of blue/blackish hair on top of his small head. His tiny eyes squinted as beads of tears fell out. His hands were balled up in a fist, swinging back and forth vicariously trying to catch someones attention.

"Ssshh, Sasuke, Aniki is here. No one is going to hurt you while your with me." Itachi said with a brotherly voice as he rocked his baby. Itachi's frustration must have been noticeable when he noticed that Sasuke had stopped crying and had a cute confused look than giggled a little at his aniki.

"Sigh… I'm hope mom and dad are OK. They decided to go to the market today." Itachi said to himself feeling tired.

_How can Okaa-san do this all day? _Itachi questioned to himself.

"Lets go wait for them, Sasuke." Itachi said as he walked away with happy Sasuke in his arms.

**In Suna**

**No P.O.V,**

A small boy of only 1 years old looked up at the sky. Even though he was so young knew a lot more than he seems to let on. He played the naive one until he was ready to show the world who he really was.

_Naruto… Sasuke… I wonder if this new world will be better for all of us?_ The red haired boy thought.

**Outside Konoha**

**No P.O.V.**

The Fourth Hokage was holding two infants close to his chest while running to get to the Kyuubi quickly.

Both infants, wide awake were crying, after all they were brought to the outside world far too soon.

The first-born was a boy named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Kushina was instant the at least one of their kids had the her last name as a middle name or second last name. He is a mini version of his old man with a little bush of messy blond hair on top of his head. His round sapphire eyes are closed while he is wailing as his tiny fist moved back and forth. He has six thin lines, three on each of his puffy cheek that him look extra adorable.

His twin brother, a few minutes younger then himself is called Daisuke. He has straight fire red hair. His round face was red from the crying and because of the exposed tempter to the new born. He also didn't have any marks on his face either. He looked just like his mother, but s boy version. All in all he didn't resemble Naruto. Expect for his eye they were blue but a shade darker then his brothers.

Their father drew them closer to his chest to keep them warm.

As he drew closer to the famed tailed beast, he told his men to return to the village to help the rest of the villagers to the shelters. They hesitated at first, some even complained but they all left reluctantly. After, there was no need for any more causalities.

The Kyuubi noticed someone coming at him and suddenly stopped what it was doing. It dropped its tails. Minato knew it was highly strange for the beast to do such a strange thing. It turned its head and looked straight at them before it started to move closer. Step by step. Then it stopped and stared.

Minato didn't noticed that it wasn't looking at him but at Naruto. Despite that he used the as a distraction and began performing the seal when one of its tails came down towards them.

* * *

**TCB**

* * *

**Author's corner**

**Well, I'm guys. I know it took me a long time to update but my real life comes before my online no matter how much I love writing these. Anyway I'm graduating soon so I'll be too busy with those stuff, have to make sure I'm going to walk. I all so have to make up half a credit T^T [but I'm almost done :) ] and I have to go to work so I don't have that such free time, sadly, to work on my story.**

**And I have so much more ideas for new stories too but I want to finish this story before starting a new one.**

**Samantha88-**Actually I'm editing(not rewriting, my mistake) it because thanks to a comment(thanx 2 u 2) I noticed how badly I wrote the first chapter and read the rest of the story so I decided to. :) And I think it came out better to!

**Guest- **Forms aren't my thing

**I just finished my ****online class and one step closer to graduating on time! Now I just got to focus on my classes. Also the updates will still take a bit long but I'll try to keep updating every month, if possible.**

**Thanx 2 every1 who voted and left a review. A new VOTE will come soon to a town near you.**

**So anyway until time time! See you soon!**

**Your reviews make me feel happy!**

~ luv.123


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for voting everyone.**

**Team sevens teacher should be:**

**Itachi**

**Kushina**

**Kakashi**

**Obito**

**Other**

**Poll is now up**

**Disclaimer: **I, Luver.123, do not own Naruto T-T … If I did **SASUNARU** forever

**Summary: **Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara start their lives over again in a different dimension to survive the waste land that was once their home.

Onward with the story

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Inside Konoha**

**With Jirayia**

Jirayia's officially going crazy with worry. Ever since Kushina told him that his **only son** and student, Minato, was going to seal the Kyuubi away, he is worried about him. Minato was going to sacrifice his life to stop Kyuubi when he could easily do the jutsu himself. And to top it off, Minato was going to use his own kids to do it. They would grow up without knowing their father.

_Didn't he know how jinchuriki are treated? That's a stupid question. Of course he does. _Jirayia thought as went increased his speed, hoping it wasn't to late.

Jirayia was on his way to leave the village, in search of Minato when he met his old sensei, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi.

"Jirayia where's Minato?" Sarutobi asked. He knew what Minato was planning and hoped to use his own life instead. Minato had a whole life ahead of him unlike himself. Jirayia winced at the thought of him being too late.

"He went to go seal it into his newborns." Sarutobi looked shocked. He didn't know that Minato was going to use his own kids for the sealing but he had suspected it.

"We'd better plan to stop him." Sarutobi said as they both ran off toward destroyed the forest.

Jirayia frowned, "How did you know that I was going to stop him." He questioned.

"Your still the same after all these years you know. You haven't changed at all." Sarutobi sped up.

"I'll take that as a complement." He replied when he suddenly couldn't feel the Kyuubi's chakra anymore.

_Please let him be alive. Please Kami. _Jirayia silently pried.

When they went through the clearing, seeing the damage that was irreversible. The trees smashed, torn or/and uprooted from the ground. Small fires were forming, and if not extinguished could become a major problem. A few shinobi had followed them namely medic-nin for any survivors. They highly doubted that anyone was alive after face the tailed beast, but _if _there were… they had to be sure.

In the middle of the damage laid Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage and his two crying children. Minato was painfully still. It looked as if he wasn't breathing. His body and arms looked like they were shielding the twins from an on coming force.

_Why is the world so cruel? He never deserved to die, not like this. How is Tsunade going to handle another one of her loved one lost before their time. _Jirayia"s tears started to falling.

_Shielding them from what? The Kyuubi? _Sarutobi questioned to himself. He didn't have anytime to find the answer as he went up to Minato and saw him breathing was only slightly and irregularly. He needed immediate medical attention.

"WE NEED A MEDIC **NOW**!" Sarutobi yelled getting the medics attention. They quickly checked his vital signs as two others put him on a stretcher.

"He- He's alive!" Jirayia said shocked. Minato shouldn't be alive by any standards not that he wasn't happy to his son alive but it was simply impossible.

"Jirayia take the kids back to the hospital and check the seal while you're at it. We'll ask what happened once Minato is able." Sarutobi instructed taking the stand as the Hokage until Minato can resume his place.

Jirayia nodded and headed out to the hospital for the kids. He knew he would run into Kushina sooner or later but didn't know what to tell her. Minato was save and alive but that it would mean that her children were in danger because the seal might be messed up.

_That would go well. _Jirayia thought sarcastically.

Jirayia just sighed shaking off this thoughts and followed Sarutobi who somehow got in front of him.

**With Kushina**

**In the Hospital**

Kushina was going crazy. First her husband told her that he was going to die, then she told that he's alive. But they refuse to let her see him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T! I'M HIS WIFE! AND WHAT ABOUT MY KIDS!" She yelled at the woman in the front desk.

"I'm sorry, but the doctors aren't allowing anyone to visit." The Lady said calmly. In truth she had been terrified by Kushina. The ex-Kunoichi was known in the village for her anger.

"Listen here little girl, you will tell me what room my husband is in,** now.**" Kushina's voice sounded deadly. The woman started to shake visibly in fear.

"Kushina calm down, Minato's fine. He just needs rest. The same goes for your kids." Tsunade, a blond-haired woman said.

Kushina sighed. She wanted to see her newborns and Minato. Overcome with relief, she realized just how tired she really was. Her knees started to shake and almost collapsed when she held herself up against the counter.

"Kushina you should rest your body. You just gave birth." Tsunade said shoving Kushina towards the wheelchair. "You shouldn't over exert your body. I'll Take you to your room. You can see the others later."

Kushina wanted to protest but she felt too tired, so she agreed without argue.

**Sarutobi**

Sarutobi was outside waiting for Tsunade to come and tell him what has happened to Minato. He was also waiting on Jirayia to tell him about what was going on with the twins and the seal. He was extremely eager to know what was going on with the Namikaze family. Things like this don't just happen in the Shinobi world.

He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Just as he pondered on those thoughts, Tsunade walked in.

"What has happened with Minato?" Sarutobi asked.

"Chakra exhaustion and few broken bones but nothing that wouldn't heal in good time. Kushina's fine as well. She's just exhausted." Tsunade reported as Sarutobi sighed in relief.

"The sealing should have killed him, I want him to come in every week until I say it's ok, so I can check up on him. I want to make sure nothing happened to him." Sarutobi nodded in agreement.

Sarutobi didn't know what the long-term effects were for this kind of thing. He just wanted to make sure that Minato was alright.

Just then Jirayia came in with an exhausted look on his face.

"The kids are fine but I couldn't find the seal on the kids." Jirayia stated.

"That's impossible! Where is the Kyuubi then?" Tsunade asked with confusion written on her face. Jirayia shook his head.

"I don't know. But we won't know until Minato-MINATO what happened to him?" Jirayia asked.

"Calm down. Tsunade says he's fine, just needs rest." Sarutobi answered.

Jirayia sighed in relief. It was as if a Boat load of troubles were lifted off of his shoulders.

**3 Days later**

**Minato**

Minato had been asleep for three days straight. When the nurse came to check on him and she heard a groan and turned to her patient.

Minato pulled his arm over to feel his head,"What happened?", He asked to no one in general.

"Your awake!" The nurse sounded surprised. She knew he was going to wake up but she didn't know it would be now. "I'll get Tsunade-sama!" She left in a hurry.

Minutes later Tsunade, Jirayia and Sarutobi came rushing in, asking several questions as he silently listened.

"I don't know." Minato simply answered. "I don't know." He repeated a second time but this time he sounded confused.

"What do you mean?" They asked in curiosity.

Minato seemed to recall the events that put him in the hospital. As he did, his eyes widen in frantic. "The kids." He whispered. "What happened to my kids? Are they all right?" Minato asked nervously.

"Minato, they're fine. Nothing happened to your family." Jirayia said in a calm voice.

"They're fine. Nothing happened to them but you need to tell us what happened to the fox." Tsunade said.

"I don't know. It attacked me when I started to the jutsu then I blacked out. What happened while I was asleep. How long was I asleep?"

"3 days and the people are getting restless to hear about the news of Kyuubi."

"I see. We'll have to search the surrounding areas. Get the ANBU immediately and start, Jirayia. Don't leave a single rock unturned. We have to make sure Kyuubi isn't in the area. Don't let anyone release this information." Minato said with a sudden seriousness in his voice.

"Hai." Jirayia said and took off out the window.

"Tsunade when can I leave the Hospital?"

"Tomorrow, maybe the day after. We still need to do run a few tests." She stated as he nodded.

**2 Days later**

**Konoha**

**"**Citizens of Konoho I know you all have been eager to hear news about the Kyuubi. I also understand that there has been rumors about the what happened that night. I'm here to put the rumors to a stop." Minato said as he stood in front of the muttering crowed.

Minato had gotten out of the hospital yesterday, like predicated. The test done at the hospital didn't take to long, considering that he is in top shape. But as the days grew so did the rumors about the Kyuubi attack. The rumors were going out of hand and apparently someone had leaked information about the Kyuubi's disappearance. Who ever it was, was going to be severally punished but for now he needed to tell the people something to ease their minds.

"I know the rumors say that the Kyuubi had disappeared and it is true." Minato stated. The crowed was in an uproar. "We searched the lands and I can tell you, that the Kyuubi is not within our land." Minato stated as the crowed cheered in happiness.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"_**I see.**_" A deep voice chuckled, _**"I remember now. This will be interesting." **_The voice said to no one.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Corner**

**Reviews = motivated = more updates**

**I need pairings so if you have a suggestion it will be much appreciated, I might have a poll for that later.**

**Remember Reviews keep me Happy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto characters

**THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME!**

**Remember to vote and voting as a review does count.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

**In Konoha**

**Kakashi**

Kakashi was standing at the front door at his sensei's house waiting for the door to open. Minato-sensei had one of his toad summons to come and tell him to come to his house. Kakashi came within minutes but now he had stood out their for a least 3 minutes now and was starting to get impatient when a small dirty blond-haired boy opened the door. He looked around 5 to 6 years old and had dark gray eyes, that he undoubtably inherited from his mother's side.

Kakashi recognize him at first glance.

_Arashi. _Kakashi thought as he realizes just how long it was when he last went to his sensei's house. He hasn't been around since the Kyuubi attack 9 months ago. He had been so busy helping recover from the damage done on the economy, he hasn't been able to visit. Arashi is the eldest of the three Namikaze kids and is said to be a genius. He hasn't actually seen Arashi practice but he could see the potential in him.

_He's still the same as before. _Kakashi mused.

"Ohayo, Arashi-kun. I haven't seen you since your birthday. How have you been? Where's your dad?" Kakashi asked politely.

"I've been good Kakashi-nii. I practiced almost everything on the scroll you gave me. Dad is in the living room." He said as he stepped aside to let Kakashi in.

Arashi ran down the hall as Kakashi spotted Minato. "Sensei you wanted to see me?" Kakashi asked him.

"Yes, I need you to Babysit. Arashi will be spending the day at his friend's house so you don't have to worry about him." Minato informed him before Kakashi could protest.

"But-"

"Ohayo sensei!" Obito loudly as he flew with a cheerful grin. "Kakashi is here too? Are we getting together?"

"No Baka! We're here to look after Minato's kids." Kakashi said with a scowl.

"Hey where's Kushina-nee-chan?" Obito questioned.

"She's busy otherwise I wouldn't have called you two in on such short notice. I have to go. We're leaving Arashi!" Arashi came in and went towards his father. The two of them left leaving the other two with the baby in the family.

"Um… What are we supposed to do?"

"I'll take the red-head, you take blondie." Kakashi said as he went to the twins room. The room was half colored in blue for Naruto side of the room and maroon for Daisuke's' side of the room. Their room, decorated with stuffed animals and other baby toys, littered the floor.

Kakashi picked up Daisuke to get a good look at him. He grew a bit bigger then the last time he saw him. By the way, that was an around the time he was born. Looking down at him now he felt different, like an actual brother not like when he's Arashi. Arashi has always known how to take care of himself and it didn't feel like he's needed. But Daisuke is a baby, he depended on him at least for now, he could be a big brother. A real one.

A smile slowly planted on his face looking at the little boy in his arms, gurgling.

In the distance he Obito leave with the older twin.

**Obito**

Obito knew he was even later than usual. Even worse was, it was a Uchiha. Yea, he knows he's a Uchiha but he's the lay-back one. The fun one in short. And it isn't just any Uchiha either, it was his cousin, Itachi Uchiha. Obito said he was spar with him since there was a lot of Uchiha's with the sharingun. Itachi's best friend was out on a mission so he volunteered and now **he** was at **least** 4 hours late.

He knew he was in trouble, even if Itachi was younger than him. Naruto started to giggle catching Obito's attention.

"You think that funny don't you?" he asked as if the baby had sensed his distress earlier. Naruto just continued to giggle at the Uchiha.

_He's pretty cute for a squirt. Wonder if Sasuke would like him? _Obito sighed and entered the garden.

"Sorry Itachi I had to pick up Naru-chan. Is Sasu-chan here." Obito asked as here looked around the yard where he faced Itachi.

Now if Itachi was mad he didn't show it in the slightest bit. "He's with okaa-san in the living room."

"Okay let me drop him off." Obito said as he disappeared into the house.

**No P.O.V.**

"Auntie Mikoto I brought a surprise." Obito said happily as he entered the living room. Mikoto was sitting on the floor with Sasuke, who was a few months older than Naruto, playing with him.

Mikoto was in a light dress with a white apron on. She was cooking some snacks before Obito showed up. Sasuke was wearing and dark blue pajamas (idk what there really called) with a Uchiha symbol on the back.

"Welcome Obito-kun. Now tell me who's this little cutie." She greeted him, then walked over to the blond bundle. She took him into her arms and cuddled with the giggling baby.

_Who's baby is that? Is that Obito's?_ The baby now crawling on the floor is heading towards her and Sasuke.

"Is he your son? He doesn't look like you, maybe the mother instead. Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"Mikoto asked as Obito turned at least 10 different shades of red.

"H-he isn't mine. I'm too young to have kids Aunt Mikoto. I'm just baby siting for Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee-chan. Kakashi took Natsume-Chan and I took Naruto." Obito explained and she was quickly able to form the situation he was in. He wanted her to watch him while he sparred with Itachi.

Sasuke didn't understand what was going on but he did understand that his mama was paying more attention to the other baby then him.

_Mama is my mama not his. _Sasuke thought with an angry but adorable pout.

"Mama. Mama." Sasuke had said while going towards her. He wanted her attention on him not Naruto. What could he say he is and always will be a mama's boy.

Sasuke caught Naruto's attention and put his arms towards the raven. Mikoto caught on and put Naruto on the floor to play with Sasuke.

"I understand besides it looks like Naruto wants to be with Sasuke." Naruto had been crawling after Sasuke while Sasuke had waddled away on his chubby legs.

"Sasu-chan that's Naru-chan be nice to him okay." She said with a sweet smile on his face.

**Sasuke**

"No."Sasuke pouted. Sasuke didn't want to play with Naruto, he wanted to play with his mama and aniki.

"Sasuke I promise you, you'll have a lot of fun with Naruto." Mikoto said.

**Outside of the Uchiha Compound**

**In the Park**

Kakashi brought Natsume to the park. While going there they saw Kushina, who got back earlier then expected. Kushina ended up coming with them to the park. She couldn't resist her daughter's face when it light up in excitement. Kushina told Kakashi to go and pack some of their food in the fridge. They were going have a little picnic but first Kushina had to report to the Hokage.

On her way there she thought of ways she could get Minato to come with them. By the time she got to the Hokage Tower, she decided with the old fashion way, threaten him to come or else. It worked. Minato, for his own safety said he would go get Arashi and meet them there.

They all met each other and had fun but little did they notice the they were missing the middle child in their family. He was spending family time with the Uchiha family.

This would be the start of many.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's corner**

**Don't worry guys I already started the next chapter!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**So guys and gals I forgot to click "show" for my POLL... ^/^ well isn't this embarrassing... It's now officially up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanx for the review everyone!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor his friends.

**After months of waiting I hope you all enjoy. Here you go.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

**Namikaze Household**

**Naruto**

Naruto woke up in the early in the morning. The sun had just risen and the sky is clear. Naruto, excited to go see his best friend got up to get ready three hours early. Ever since he could remember he loved being around the raven. He couldn't explain why but he just did.

Naruto hadn't seem Sasuke since three days ago. You see Natsume and Naruto got in an argument and his parents decided to ground Naruto only saying that he was older and should have known better. He was only older by a few minutes but they decided it didn't matter. Anyways he's never been apart from Sasuke that long and he didn't want to be either. They were always together. Even on his birthdays. In fact Natsume and his birthday was coming up in two days. Naruto started to remember his last birthday, he was turning four years old. Instead of spending it with his family, he spent it with the Uchiha's. They became his family.

_Family. _Naruto thought. _Maybe they won't forget me this time. Maybe I don't try hard enough for them to notice. Is it my fault? _Naruto thoughts of his family hovered over him.

Shaking his thoughts he didn't want to be depressed when he goes to meet Sasuke. He goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. Afterwards he made and ate breakfast.

Now your probably wondering how a four almost five-year old knows how to cook, right? Well he helps Miko-nee (Sasuke's mom) in the kitchen. She always says his food comes out better than hers but he has a funny feeling that she's just being nice. But he wasn't sure.

Knowing that he would still be be two hours early he decided to go take a walk around the village. He knew he shouldn't go the outer markets because of what they thought about him. He didn't know why they didn't like him, just that they didn't.

Instead Naruto would usually go to the park or in the woods. Sometime he would go alone when he didn't couldn't see Sasuke or any of his family members. He liked being in the woods, it made him feel better. Especially, since he was growing a garden. But he never told anyone expect Sasuke. It was their secret.

_Oh no I haven't watered them in three days! What if there dead? _Naruto thought as he rushed to his little hide out.

**Uchiha Compound**

**Itachi**

Sasuke hasn't been the same for the past three days. Sasuke had been pouting and getting slightly depressed without Naruto. He has never been away from him that long. The two of them are inseparable since the day they met, four-five years ago. Granted it took Sasuke a little longer to get to warm up the little sunshine but he did. Itachi tried to cheer him up by getting him to come train with him. Th suggestion worked for about a minute when he remembered Naruto couldn't come with them.

After that he promised to see why Naruto couldn't come and play with him though he knew that something must have happened. Itachi couldn't stand to see his little otouto sad. He promised he would be the best Aniki to Sasuke. But soon he started to make the same promise to Naruto. Naruto was the unofficial Uchiha family member.

Anyways Itachi found out the reason for Naruto not showing up. Naruto was grounded and would be coming back in a few days. Until then Sasuke would be without him and he, himself would have to go without Naruto's antics.

"ITACHI-NII!" A high-pitched voice called out. It's Sasuke, his little brother. From what Itachi could see that he's in a Bright mood.

_He must be excited to see Naruto again. _Itachi thought to himself. Sasuke is usually a heavy sleeper and won't wake up until you force it.

"Itachi, Naruto's Birthday is coming and I don't have a birthday present!" Sasuke exclaimed. Itachi figured that he didn't have any present and wanted him to help him.

"Its alright, well go to the market place later and you could choose a present for him there. Okay." Itachi said, cheering up Sasuke.

"Ok! Aniki." Sasuke said with an enthusiastic voice, then left to dod who knows what.

_Villagers. _Itachi thought.

The entire village knew what happened with the Kyuubi but most couldn't believe that the fox had up and left. But when they saw Naruto and the six scars on his cheeks they immediately thought Kyuubi had reincarnated but took the form of Minato's youngest son, Naruto. They believe that the '_real' _Naruto was killed by the fox. How they came up with the conclusion no one would know.

_Idiots, all of them! Naruto was already born when Kyuubi disappeared. _Itachi sighed.

"I'm back!" Itachi looked to the side of him. Sasuke. "Now we can go!" Sasuke ran outside.

_He meant now? Guess there's no choice but to follow him. _Itachi sighed once again, following his little brother.

**Later that day**

**Naruto P.O.V.**

As Naruto was heading torwards his second home it hit him. No nothing physical but Sasuke didn't know. He was grounded and no one know about it.

_What if Sasuke thinks that I don't want to be his friends anymore. I haven't seen him a really long time! _These thoughts plagued the small he ran to the Uchiha Compound to apologize to his best friend- or was it ex-best friend.

Shaking his head he reached the house and with a yelled shout he squealed "SASUKE!"

"Naruto!" A reply was quick as the raven headed towards the blond.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I wanted to see you but-" Naruto eyes were filled with tears that started to fall.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you don't want to be my friend anymore!" Naruto was full out stood there clutching the edge of his shirt with his eyes squeezed tight.

"Why would I want to be friends with you? You're my best friend!" Naruto's tears muffled down to sniffles.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Forever?"

"Best friends!" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Good." Naruto said serious with a pout.

What they didn't know was in the other room was Mikoto squealing about BL. Itachi just found out about his mothers secret obsession while Fugaku's just shaking his head.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Authors Corner**

**I know I didn't update for a long time but life did a complete 180 on me and I wasn't ready so updates are going to be for now but I DO NOT plan on abandoning this story at all. So rest assure loyal readers!**

**My new Poll is up for who should be team 7's sensei. Using the Reviews as votes ****DO COUNT.**

**On other news I can't wait for the PJO Sea of Monsters Movie and City of Bones to come out! I'm such a huge fan of their books- which in my opinion is and will always be better( The lightning Thief)!**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow! :)**


End file.
